Falling Into Bleach Chapter 1
by Animebleachlover
Summary: Chapter 1 of my first story ever! So excited for reviews and comments, so please if you like this or don't, comment, I need to know what to fix in my writing! Anyways, as I said before this is my first story but I've been role playing online for two years so I have some good experience!


**Chapter 1:** **Falling into Bleach**

Amaya's (Alex's) Point of view.

I walked into my room, Brenda following me silently. Whenever she was at my house she was talkative until they went in front of her parents and they bolth fall silent and she just fallows you. Because of this my parents call her your, 'Silent Shadow' and embarrassed you, but after but after five years of being the best friends in the world, they grew a customed. "Dude, you dad is so weird." She said earning a laugh from me. You step-dad was kinda strict but he was a little weird. His stictness comes from being a corrections officer and watching over prisoners at the jail. I picked up my half broken laptop and looked around my tiny room at the different anime characters we drew over the years. She plopped down on her bed. "Want to watch bleach or just watch vines on youtube?" I asked her, as she plopped down next to me. "Bleach, I have seen all the vines at home." She replied sitting next to me as she stared out at my back yard through the window to the side of my bed.

We finally got to the episode we were both on, while Ichigo was fighting Ulquiorra, and was losing. I flinched when he stabbed ichigo through his chest with his hand and ichigo fell, light dimming from his eyes. "Aww, Carrot-Top can't die…" Brenda squeaked beside me. Actually, I was already past were they saved Orihime, but I am rewatching for her sake. I was staring so intently at the screen that I didn't notice everything around but the show was beginning to fade, and suddenly, it wasn't there, and I felt like I was falling through the blackness as I screamed in panic. I could hear Brenda, but I couldn't see her. What the hell is happening! suddenly we hit the ground softly and something soft and large nudged my side. My eyes opened, wait, when did I close them, to an open dark desert. I looked up at the dim sky to see a moon, and no stars, but it was clear. In front of me was desert, but I was preoccupied by staring with a gaping mouth at the giant white wolf beside me, looking at me intelligently. _hello little one, it is okay, you friends over there._ A voice rang out in your head as you gasped, the wolf swinging its head to the right.

I looked over to see a anime character. wait, thats the one brenda drew. "Brenda!?" I asked in shock and she looked at me. "Wait, Alex? You look like your anime character!" She said, gaping at the wolf beside you. "So do you!" And then I turned around. " NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT REAL OMG" You screamed, almost passing out. It was the castle that Aizen was in. Brenda was staring in shock, her mouth hanging down. "Uhh.. uhh. Alex, turn back around!" I noticed she had turned the other way and I saw a group of people rushing at us and I almost fainted.. Again…

So many questions ran through my mind I was frozen. Beside you Ookami was snarling as ichigo had his sword out at the front of the group not far off. "What. Do. We. Do!?" I said, almost having a mental break down at what was happening, I mean, I have be dreaming right?... I brought myself together and stood to my full height as I thought I should take advantage, realizing, this was going to be the best time of my life. This is going to be so fun, even if it was a dream I should enjoy it right, so I grinned. They caught up swiftly to me at the run they were at, they all looked ready for a battle, Ichigos sword was out and Ookami wasn't happy. They flinched as she stood, slightly taller than even you with a feral snarl slipping from her bared teeth. You looked at Brenda. "Lets go with our character names." I said, making sure they didn't har as Ichigo was in front of me now, pausing to look cautious at Ookami who was snarling. "Ookami quit that! I don't want to cause a fight!" I told her, and she looked down at me. _if you trust them, I will to. I hope this is no mistake_."Its not!" They were all looking at me as me an Ookami stared each other down. "Who are you?" He asked, staring at us with his usual ever present scowl, but I didn't notice. _I bet they think you're crazy for talking to me! _I heard Ookamis voice snickering.. "Ookami! Meanie, thats not nice at all! I am not crazy, why don't you talk out loud?" I asked exasperated. Ichigo looked confused and brenda should bumped me causing me to remember the people in front of us.

"oh, uhh.. I am Amaya, this is," I pause point my thumb over my back at my friend who was standing there speechless. "My sister, Akari, and that, is Ookami." I stated and the wolf bowed its giant head, causing Ichigos face to looked shocked for a second. "Yup, but are you searching for you captive friend, because we could help." She said, noticing how I never said a name. "First though, we need names." She said. "Oh right.. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He stated. "Rukia Kuchiki." Said Rukia bowing slightly, I nodded. "I'm Renji Abarai(sp?)." Renji spoke up. "Im Chad.." Chad said. Damn he really was tall, especially in person.. Hes like a giant. "I'm Uryu." Uryu stated, pushing his glasses up, catching the light hiding his eyes. "I'm Nel! These are my two brothers, Pesche and Dondochakka" She said, popping up from behind Ichigo on his shoulder pointing at the arrancars behind them. Ichigo looked annoyed with the child but, I alwasy found her cute… "Aww how cute!" Akari beside my squeaked happily, causing me to sweat drop. "How did you know what we are here about?" Ichigo question suspiciously narrowing his eyes at us. "Word travels, but do you want help?" I asked. "How do we know we can trust you?" "Then you're might have to take a chance." I responded quickly.

_ Hey will be able to fight? Oh cool we will Yah! We should fight somebody really strong! _Ookami said excitedly in my head. "That would be awesome Ookami! ooh~ That would be fun!" You said looking at the wolf beside you. Everybody, looked at me crazy and the wolf broke into laughter in my head. "Quit laughing at me, my god thats mean!" I said not noticing the looks people were giving me. "Nobody thinks that Ookami!" You said defensivly. _Look at there faces! _"wha..?" You said sweat dropping when you saw them looking at you like they thought you were insane. You looked at Ookami in rage. "Damn it Ookami! QUIT LAUGHING AT ME" You glared at the wolf. "Ookami please just talk!" I said exasperated. "_Fine fine there happy know." _ She spoke gruffly, but understandable to everyone and everyone just look astonished and you grinned. "Yes, yes it does!" I spoke back.


End file.
